Talk:Kara/@comment-26406566-20150518162618/@comment-5102537-20150829115637
We better not call vengeful and hate-filled characters "heroes" or "heroins". The world is full of those people who cause chaos and great pain. They brutally kill and torture others, commit terror acts and wage wars. As much as we all can understand why a person becomes vengeful and filled with hate after their loved ones were killed, the violent and reckless actions are not to be justified. Explainable, yes. But not justifiable. Aside from the very questionable act of viligantism, it's always innocent people who have to suffer. In regards to Kara and Morgana, they are far from being heroins due to the fact that in the last seasons they didn't even care for their own people anymore. They had totally selfish agendas and even sacrificed their own kin and loved ones. Kara used Mordred, caused him grief and pain by sacrificing her own life, and she manipulated him into vengeful actions. She willingly killed innocent people. Morgana killed whoever stood in her way, gave up everyone who loved her, betrayed, tortured and killed, magic-users, sorcerers and non-magic-users alike. She was a mass murderer, as well as Morgause was, blind and hysterical, brutal, cold and violent. Sad but true, since she used to be a real great and strong character in the first two seasons. I didn't agree with what the writers made of her, yet this is what they presented to us. If we call Kara, Morgana, Morgause and Nimueh heroins, then we have to call Uther a heroe even more so. He acted out of revenge and grief. BUT... he also wanted to protect his people and his children. He can't be compared in the slightest to Morgana and Kara and Morgause, yet he was no hero at all. Neither was Arthur. Or Merlin. Nobody on "Merlin" was, at least not from season Four onwards. For some reason the show messed up all characters and turned everyone into very questionable personalities. However, if I had to choose and take a side, I would choose Camelot over mass murdering sorcerersses and Gods of the Old Religion who blackmail, oppress and destroy. And at least Uther was capable of self-doubt and had the potential to change. At least he cared for his own people. So did Arthur and Merlin and Gwen. It's far fetched to compare soldiers of WW2 to a show like Merlin. The soldiers in this dreadful war and time followed orders. There were completely normal people among the Germans, too. Not everyone was a Nazi, not everyone wanted a war or to fight and leave family, friends and home to perish on the battle field. Many Germans helped the victims and there were several attempts to kill Hitler. Some other countries worked together with Hitler, even the USA, until they were attacked or threatened to be attacked. Like everywhere and always, there weren't only good and only bad people. And the real heroes of that time, those who risked and sacrificed their lifes by helping the persecutees and victims, by trying to stop the Nazis and by finally ending the regime and war, shouldn't be insulted by being compared to crazy mass murderes.